Never Alone, Never Forgotten
by FluffMistress-And-SilverWolf
Summary: AU-ish, ooc warning. Back in the abbey, kai was all alone. Or was he? What if there was someone there all along, someone he knew? But what if Kai had forgotten about them? The only person who remembers is the other himself... NO OC's!
1. Chapter 1

SilverWolf: oh yay... another ficcy..

Kai: Damn...you sure sound enthusiastic.

Silverwolf: oh really, Kai?

Kai: ...whatever. Silverwolf doesnt own Beyblade, and all i am saying is thank god she doesnt... -glares at her-

Silverwolf: yeah yeah, nicely put... -goes back to hugging max and examining her new beyblade AND bitbeast. yay.-

Note: This whole chapter is in kai's POV, just a prelouge.

I stared up at the sky as I sat against the wall outside of the Dojo. Everything seemed so peaceful...but something bugged me...like I forgot something I shouldn't have. Things were so confusing lately, and no one seemed to know what I was talking about. I've also noticed a few changes in everyone else, too…it makes me wonder what's going on….

Rei has been more quiet then usual too, like he's hiding something. It all seems so familiar, but I can't think of what is causing it. It's so frustrating…yet it's like I know something…and at the same time…I don't. I cant decide about it anymore. Oh well, I have to get to training anyway.

I stood up from beside the wall and stretched, heading into the dojo. Max and kenny were talking about how they were going to improve Draciel's defence qualities. I had to contain a sarcastic snort at this. He didn't need to improve Draciel's defence qualities! Then again, it's his beyblade…and one of the things I wont control for him.

Tyson, being Tyson, was eating. I wonder who cooked…oh well, as long as it wasn't Tyson I'm fine…I don't rather like the thought of getting food poisoning today.

"Oo otta gry dis shtuff!" Tyson said. I blinked, restraining myself from twitching. "Tyson, don't talk with your mouth full." I said, leaning against the wall and crossing my arms, trying to be calm. "It's very irritating, plus I don't want to see what you're eating." I said, looking away from them. "Aww…I worked hard to make that food, are you sure?" I turned around and saw Rei, leaning against the kitchen doorframe in a similar way to which I was leaning on the wall.

"Actually… I just don't want to see it in his mouth. I don't really find joy out of watching the chewed up contents of someones breakfast thank you…" I muttered sarcastically, walking past him and into the kitchen. "Wow it's a merical. He hasn't eaten it all yet." I said, more surprised then sarcastic. "Thut up! 'ust cuz oo ont eat inny desn't meen I cn't 'njoy ip!" I heard Tyson yell with his mouth full of food.

…."TYSON!"

I stormed out of the house, walking into the back where the training area was, growling and sitting down. I was already being bugged by these stupid questions and broken up memories, I didn't need him getting me any more frustrated! Grr…if only I could make heads or tails of these thoughts…I know where it all started..I'll just have to go over it all…no matter how much I don't want to…

Silverwolf: I know this was short, but it was the epilouge, what the hell'd you expect? Plus I couldn't really think of any more to put down… -sweatdrops-

Kai: heh.

Silverwolf: what was that? -eyes narrow-

Kai: I said, 'Heh.' Am I not allowed to talk in your presence? I can surely take care of that problem. -walks out, only to be pushed back in- what the-?

Silverwolf: I have Tyson and Bryan out there to make sure you don't run away. -files nails-

Kai: you little-!

Rei: -appears through the door- Silverwolf, why are Tyson and Bryan standing outside the door? And what's Kai doing here?

Silverwolf: rules, kitten. Kai is being held in here against his will (Kai: damn straight. -glares-) and I have Bryan and Tyson standing out there to make sure he doesn't escape! n.n

Rei: …oh. Have fun Kai. -walks out to go get something-

Kai: Rei! Don't leave me here with this lunatic! -glares-

Silverwolf: ah shut up, you're stuck here till the fics over, so stop complaining.

Rei: -pops head in door- oh yeah, read and review people!


	2. Chapter 2

Silverwolf: -walks in with kenny- and I thought that he actually LIKED Raman, but this is a first!

Kai: -looks up with the smallest bit if interest- what the hell are you talking about onna?

Silverwolf: -ignores the added comment- Tyson hates Raman!

Kai:-chokes- DAMN! You sure?

Silverwolf: yup! You guys already know I don't own beyblade, so here we go! WEEEEEEEE!

Kai: -blinks then turns on Max- you gave her the damn crispy cakes didn't you!

Max: -blinks- gotta go! –runs out the door-

Note: now, if I get anything wrong, don't blame me…I'm just going on what I had learned from other fics. And Kai is 8 in this fic for now. Or at least this chapter. It's one year progress a chapter, so you get the point. lol

* * *

_Why am I here………..?_

_What happened to me……?_

_Why cant I remember anything…..?_

_When will I wake up…….?_

_Why am I alone……..?_

A lone small figure floated in a large glass tube, an opaque blue liquid surrounding it. The figures eyes fluttered open slowly, glancing around with a narrowed sleepy gaze. It caught sight of two figures conversing quietly, pointing and looking at him every few seconds. This confused the boy. Where was he? Where were his parents? What had happened? His head hurt like he had been hit by a truck. He just wanted to go back to sleep…he was so tired…and confused…he wanted it all to go away, to leave him alone.

Just then, the liquid started draining from the container he was in. he stayed in his curled position, his arms wrapped around his knees and his eyes narrowed sleepily. When all of the liquid was gone, the tank was opened and the wires were unhooked from his thin frame. One of the men from before picked him up, carrying him into a room that he didn't recognize. Another person was in the room, one he _did_ recognize…Voltaire.

His eyes widened, but the child did nothing, simply staring at the man that he would soon learn to fear and hate. "Hello Kai…. I see you have awakened. That's good." He said, but the child continued to stare at him as if he was a giant rat, with one eyebrow raised and golf-ball sized eyes. The man soon started glaring, not taking his eyes off of Kai. "Boris…leave." He said, his voice calm but commanding. The other quickly left, going to return to his job.

Kai sat on the floor, still staring at the man. He knew who he was; there was no mistaking the face. But why was he here? He wasn't supposed to be around his grandfather! The other seemed to have read his thoughts, and smiled at him in a fake way. "I see you've noticed. Why are you here? Well, Kai, I hate to be the one to tell you, but your parents are gone. You live with _me_ now…" he said, earning a frightened look from the child.

"Where is my mom and dad?" Kai asked, backing up against the wall. "They said not to go near you, they said you were bad, they said-" he was cut off as Voltaire growled at him. "Shut up! You have no right to talk to me in such a manner, boy. You will be staying here in the abbey and you _will_ be trained, end of conversation. It's already settled. Goodbye." Voltaire said, just as Boris came back and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him down the hall and to a cold looking room. It was dark, with a small window in the corner. When the door closed behind him, the room became enveloped in darkness, a gray shadow cast over the gloomy room. The walls and floor were made of a cold smoky colored brick.

"When will I get out of here?…where _is _here?" he added, crystalline tears coming from his eyes. He sat down against the wall, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, burying his face in them. He wanted to go home, to be out of this cold place. But he would soon learn that nobody ever gets what they really want.

He got up and walked around the room, studying everything in it. A plain white bed…and nothing. That's all there was. At least…that's all he _thought_ there was.

"Who are you?" a voice asked, a small figure about his age coming out from the shadows. The boy, was wearing a white outfit, with black fingerless gloves on. Long black hair cascaded down to his mid-back, wide gold eyes studying him curiously, Kai noted that the boy's ears were quiet pointed.

"…I'm Kai….." Kai said quietly, staring at the other. How had he seemed to just appear out of nowhere? The boy walked over to him, his calm eyes disturbingly hopeless. "So…you're Voltaire's grandson?" the boy asked, his eyes narrowing as he hissed. "Gr…I cant believe he would do something like this to his own flesh and blood…" the boy said, growling and looking to the ground. Kai's eyebrows furrowed. What did the other mean?

"Well…I guess I should warn you while you still have a chance. You're at the abbey…there really isn't a way to say what your going to go through without it sounding terrible. So I'll just tell you, they're going to train you. Mercilessly. They'll punish you, Kai…but if you show pain it will be worse…just try and bare it…we'll get out of here one day…" the boy said.

Kai's eyes widened in fear, as he sat down on the bed. "Why is he doing this? Why cant he just leave us alone?" Kai asked, tears falling from his eyes again. The other sighed, looking down as he sat beside him. "Well…I think he's doing it to make the ultimate beyblader..you know what beyblade is, right?" the boy asked. Kai nodded, and pulled a small blue beyblade out of his pocket, cradling it in his hands. "Yeah…this is dranzer…" he said, showing the beyblade to the other. The Neko-jin sitting beside him nodded in approval, holding a white one out. "This is driger. They only let me keep him because I use him to get stronger. Kai, don't let them take dranzer away from you….you don't know how much she'll help. If you want, I can be your friend here…" the boy said.

"Thanks…I'm going to need one, from the sound of it…by the way…what is your name?" Kai asked, not having heard it from the other ever since he had gotten into the room. The other looked away, before glancing back at him, his serious gold eyes glittering with an unspoken promise of protection.

"…I'm Rei…….."

* * *

Silverwolf: -laying on ground with swirly eyes- aaaagh!

Kai: -walking around with a huge mallet in his hands- HA! That's for making me relive that stupid memory!

Silverwolf: more to come, more to come! Oh, and guys..this _wont_ be yaoi…sorry KaixRei fans, cant do anything for ya.

Rei: -walks in with a bag of frozen fish- what happened when I was gone?

Silverwolf: well…you missed the first chapter, and well…uh…hehe, Kai tried to kill me.

Kai: damn straight I did… -holds up mallet threateningly-

Silverwolf: -hides behind Rei- save me, kitten! –peeks out from behind him to see Kai closer with the mallet- ahh! Eep! Read and review people, I don't want Kai killing me!


	3. Chapter 3

Silverwolf: -walks in with an unconscious Kenny over her shoulder- La Li Ho!

Kai: -eyes Kenny- what the hell happened to him?

Silverwolf: -drops kenny down unceremoniously onto the floor- meh, he saw blood.

Kai: -interested- how?

Silverwolf: …hehe…-sweatdrops and looks around- I accidentally shot my beyblade at Tyson and it cut his shoulder..hehe…-sweatdrops again-

Kai: o.o really? Cool…I guess…

Silverwolf: yeah…I dun own beyblade, so leave me alone ya lawyers!

* * *

Over the next year, both Rei and Kai turned older, but they weren't the only things that grew. Their friendship did too, and they could now trust each other with anything. Voltaire still mercilessly beat and trained them, working them until their muscles ached and their heads hurt. On this particular day though, Voltaire was leaving them alone because it was Rei's ninth birthday.

"Hey Kai, do you think that voltaire is ever gonna let us go?" Rei asked, poking at his bitbeast absently. Kai looked up from polishing dranzer. "Uh…well, I guess we should still have hope…one of the days…maybe not soon though…" he said the last part flatly, setting the cloth down before sitting on the bed with his arms crossed. Rei gave him a look of boredom. "Hn…you'd think that they would be smart enough to give us something to do…" Rei muttered, pacing restlessly across the floor.

Kai soon grew tired of watching Rei walk back and forth, so he leaned back on the bed with his arms behind his head. Just then, the door opened and a boy their age with red hair was thrown into the room. "Voltaire will deal with you shortly." Boris said, sending a glare at Kai and Rei before kicking the redhead and leaving. The new boy growled, running forward and throwing punches at the door. "You ugly old SNAKE!" he yelled, before backing away from the door and sitting down, sighing with frustration. Kai and Rei looked at him as if he were the first to experience a new disease.

"…welcome to the club." Rei said boredly, ceasing his act of wearing a hole in the floor. Kai simply sat up, blinking at the new person. He seemed just a bit older then the both of them. "What's your name, kid?" he asked, looking unconcerned about his own question. Rei frowned at him in disapproval for a moment before turning to the other. "I'm Rei, and that sourpuss over there is Kai." He said, leaning against the wall.

The boy frowned at them, still sitting on the floor with his arms crossed. "The name's Tala." He said boredly, turning a small glare on the door again. Rei chuckled, shaking his head. He had acted the exact same way as the other had when he was first brought here. "so…what'd they get ya for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as the other laughed.

"Heh, I dunno. I was just minding my own business at the training lot and some guy in a black coat just walked up and grabbed me. They had to sedate me to keep me from running though." He said, crossing his arms and smirking. Kai had been listening throughout the whole thing, before going to sit next to Rei. "So…they took ya from you're parents?" he asked. Tala glared. "What parents?" he asked, before glaring at the floor.

Rei nodded. "Ah…I see…" he said quietly. Kai glanced at him, knowing what the other meant. Tala's parents were gone too. Just then, the door opened and Boris walked in, growling and grabbing Rei by the arm. "Come on kid, we got some new experiments that you need to test for us…" he said, leading him out the door. Rei shot a quick fearful glance at Kai, before fully exiting the room. Tala stared after they had left.

"…what kinda stuff do they do to you here!" he asked, his voice a bit short of hysteric. Kai shrugged. "They run tests on us…experiment on us…train us…work us to exhaustion…beat us. Need I explain more?" Kai asked boredly, examining his blade unconcernedly. Tala gaped at him. "And you act as if it's nothing! You have to be crazy!" he yelled, throwing his arms up in the air and falling back so that he was laying on the floor. "God….this is so screwed up!" he whined, putting his small hands over his eyes. Kai smiled in a humorless way. "Get used to it…they wont go easy on you just because you're new…" he said, looking down.

Tala groaned. "How do you know?" he asked, sitting up and wrapping his arms around himself. Kai just snorted. "Heh, I'm Voltaire's grandson, and they don't go any easier on me then they do Rei…" he said, shrugging. He was slightly worried for his friend, and it was bugging him at how long it was taking. He sent a shifty glance to the door, as did Tala. The same thing was running through both the Russian's, and the redhead's mind.

With Rei—

"Jeez, can't you be a bit gentler?" Rei asked, trying to get his arm out of Boris' grip as the older injected a needle into his arm. "No, now stop whining, brat. This is a very important test, and we need you to cooperate!" he growled, slapping Rei upside the head. Rei yelped, rubbing the sore spot tenderly. "Yeesh…ow…what kind of test?" he persisted. Boris sighed from frustration and glared at him. "A top secret test!" he barked, taking the needle out and setting it on the counter. Rei couldn't run because Boris had just strapped him down to a table.

"After this, you and that little friend of yours are out for training." Boris said coldly, going through a large steel crate and picking up a syringe. He walked over to Rei again, poking the newest needle in. Rei blinked as darkness started taking over his vision. "Hey…what're you-…" he was cut off as his eyes closed and he fell into unconsciousness. Boris walked out of the room, returning a few moments later with a vial and a needle that was longer then the normal syringe. He injected it into Rei's neck, before pulling it out and throwing it away. The newest experiment: agility.

Rei woke up to find himself back in the room with Kai and Tala leaning over him. "Huh? Wh-what happened?" he slurred, sitting up dizzily. Kai put a hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy Rei, they gave you a sedative…" Kai said, sitting down on the bed next to him Indian style. "Fi..gures…bastards…" Rei muttered, sitting up slower this time. Kai chuckled as Tala blinked. "Heh, that's a word for them I guess…" Kai said. Tala just looked away, studying the opposite wall.

Sure enough, as Boris had said, Rei and Kai were pushed out of the room a few hours later and led to the training room. Rei groaned as he felt another needle get pushed into his arm. "God, is that the only thing you guys know how to use here? You must be pretty dumb.." he muttered as the poison took effect. The same thing was injected into Kai's arm, but before the effect took over, he realized just how much he admired Rei's ability to stand up to the people in the abbey.

When the liquid took over, both of their eyes went blank as they started fighting each other, testing out their abilities and holding nothing back. Kai threw Rei across the room, the other's head hitting the ground before he leaped back up, dodging another attack and jumping up into the air and flipping through it until he landed on Kai's back, pinning him to the ground and pushing his weight into the other boy's neck.

Kai threw Rei off of him, standing up and growling, kicking him away and darting to the other side of the room, going into a defensive stance, his blank eyes full of hatred and anger. Rei darted to the left, and Kai didn't see him. He looked around, before getting a kick to the back of the head, knocking him out. Two of the abbey workers walked in, restraining Rei and injecting another needle into his arm, another one doing the same to Kai. Both of the boys groaned, before being pushed back to their room again.

"God Rei…ow…try _not_ kicking me in the head next time…" kai muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "Well yeesh, it's not like I have much control when they do that…ow." He added, rubbing his side. Tala was staring at them confusedly. "Oh.." Kai muttered, "Didn't I tell ya? They train us by making us fight each other…" he said, before blacking out from the pain and falling backwards onto the floor. With the help of Tala, Rei hauled him onto th bed, laying down himself at the end of it, curling up like a cat.

It was just another day in the abbey…

* * *

Silverwolf: okie, that is the last chapter I'm doing today…I'm pooped!

Kai: -laying on ground with a slap mark on his face-

Hilary: and further more, you could have just left a message, but did you HAVE to curse over the damned phone?

Silverwolf and Max: -sweatdrop- uh…read and review please… -.-


	4. Chapter 4

Silverwolf: Hehe! New chapter! –jumps around grinning a kitten grin like Max-.

Kai: Hn… what's with you?

Silverwolf: I went to a restaurant and sang karaoke! n.n

Kai: and that is important…how?

Silverwolf: -blinks then growls, tackling Kai and sitting on top of him- it's important Cos I sang in front of fifty people! That takes courage, ne?

Kai: -twitches- whatever onna, just get off of me dammit!

Silverwolf: -makes no attempt to move- I don't own beyblade! I do however, own the plot. NO STEALING! Oh..and you guys are gonna hate me at the end of this chapter...if anyone is even READING it, that is...lemme as a question, how hard is it to just tap that little go button and review! Do you know how many good author's i have known, who have completely deleted good stories due to lack of reviews? Hell, I don't care if it's a flame! Just review! x.x

* * *

Kai twitched as Rei walked past him, his hair tied in a wrap since it had gotten too long to keep down. They were both ten, and very mature. Tala leaned against a wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. They had been moved to a new room, with three beds and a punching bag in the corner. Voltaire had learned that the three were very destructive when they were mad. Rei growled, kicking the bag frustratedly before sitting down on the ground Indian style with his arms crossed, his angered face focused solely on the stone floor. Kai twitched again.

"Rei…it was no big deal…." He muttered. Rei glared at him, Tala cracking an eye open in mild interest at them. He didn't make any move to stop the oncoming argument. "Yes it was! They went _beyond_ the damn needles!" Rei snapped, a drop of sarcasm in his voice. "Rei, sulking wont help. You know that as well as I do. Give it up." He said, his voice calm, but stern. He was wearing a black outfit similar to Rei's white one, black fingerless gloves on his hands. Tala was dressed similar to them, an orange outfit being his clothes, along with red fingerless gloves.

"I would, Kai…but you have no clue what they did!" Rei said, getting up and flopping down on his bed. Kai blinked, staying in his spot beside the door. "…Rei. Please think rationally. You're giving me a headache…" he said dully, his throbbing head causing him to narrow his eyes. Rei groaned, staring at the gray ceiling. "Kai! They cut a piece of my damn fang off!" he whined, rolling over so he was laying on his stomach. "So? It'll grow back. And stop saying damn. You'll corrupt Tala." Kai said, smirking as Tala opened an eye to glare at him.

"And what, prey tell, is _that _supposed to mean?" Tala asked, not moving from his position against the wall. "Oh nothing Tala-kun…" Kai said, laughing under is breath. "It's just that you seem to be a bit more…what's the word? Innocent? Then us…" he said, laughing under his breath again. Tala smirked. He knew Kai was just trying to start a fight. "If you're trying to get under my skin Kai, it isn't working. You know full well you cant piss me off." He said, closing his eyes again. Rei snorted. "Damn straight." He said, rolling back over onto his back. Kai twitched. "Rei!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Rei asked in an innocent voice. "You said damn again, dammit!" Kai growled, then blinked and sulked. "So did you." Rei joked, but his grin dropped when the doorknob turned. "They come near my teeth again and I'll bite them, I swear I will!" Rei said, hissing and retreating to the back of the room. Boris came in, sending a glare at Rei as he walked over to Kai, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room. Kai waved bye at Rei and Tala, both of whom gave him a thumbs-up for luck. Kai grinned at them in a 'Boris is so stupid and I will survive like always' way, before the door closed.

"Voltaire has sent for you." Boris said simply. Kai's eyes widened and he clawed at Boris' hand, trying to get away from him. "Hell no! you take me in that office again and I'll kill you! Get away from me dammit!" he yelled, biting Boris on the hand. This proved to be affective, as Boris promptly let go of him. "You little-" he said, before glaring after the kid. "You're gonna be sorry…I'll just tell Voltaire about this…" he said, turning back to his original route. Kai was already halfway back to his room.

Rei glanced up as the door slammed open, Kai walking in and sitting on his bed, his arms crossed and his eyes closed in frustration, the blue triangles on his face glowing with his intense feeling of anger. Just then, another figure walked into the room, a very mad look on his face. Kai payed him no mind, which was a big mistake. "Kai…you've been bad, haven't you?" Voltaire asked in an eerily calm voice. Kai made no move to show he heard him. "Very well you brat…I'll just have to punish your little friends for your actions." Voltaire said, strolling to the back of the room and grabbing Rei by his hair.

Rei hissed in pain, looking at Kai fearfully. Kai's eyes opened and widened as he jumped off of the bed. "Get the hell away from him you bastard!" Kai said, lunging at the man and knocking him back and away from Rei. Rei landed on the floor dizzily, rubbing his head where the hair had been pulled at. Tala looked at Voltaire confusedly, never having seen the man in his one year's stay at the abbey. One look from Rei told him who the man was though.

"Brat!" hissed Voltaire, smacking Rei across the face and causing him to fly across the room. "You are foolish Kai, and your feelings for your 'friends'," Voltaire hissed the word out as if it were poison, "has caused you to be weak. Perhaps I should separate you…" he hissed, picking Kai up by the back of his shirt and carrying him out of the room. Rei and Tala watched on as he was dragged away, kicking and screaming at the one he hated most.

"…Kai…." Rei said, tears falling down his face. His best friend at the abbey was gone. He wasn't going to see him, maybe never again… Tala looked at him, his eyes widening as Boris came in and dragged Rei out of the room, the boy not even bothering to give a sarcastic remark like always. Tala stayed against the wall, the situation not sinking in until it was too late. Rei was gone too. Tala ran at the door, punching it like it was it's fault that Rei and Kai had left. Tears slipped down his own cheeks as he sunk to the floor, resting his head against the cool metal of the door and more tears cascaded down his face.

with Kai—

Kai yelped as he was tossed into a room, darting at the door as it was closed. "You bastards! You cant leave me here without my friends! I'll die! I'll die I tell you! I'll kill all of you when I'm free!" he yelled, sobbing and kicking the door angrily, before turning and throwing himself onto the bed, burying his face in the lumpy pillow and crying. Despite popular belief among the staff and prisoners, Kai was still, by all means, just a child. And now the only friends he had were gone. "I'll never forget you Rei..Tala…I promise…" he whispered to himself as he took dranzer from his pocket, cradling the blade against his chest as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

with Rei—

Rei landed on the floor with a thud as he was hauled into Voltaire office, tumbling across the floor until he came to a halt before the large metal desk. Voltaire stood over him, quickly kicking him away as if he were a wad of gum he wished to avoid. "You insolent boy…befriending my grandson…what do you think you meant by it Kon? Was it support for yourself so that you wouldn't lose hope? Well…you used him Rei…it's your fault that he was taken from you, and you are going to suffer for it. You caused him to be weak Rei. As weak as you. You're pathetic as they get…" he growled, snapping his fingers as a few men came in and dragged Rei out, the boy's head hung as small wet drops splattered onto the floor as he was hauled to a different room.

* * *

Silverwolf: -crying- I cant believe I separated them! –continues sobbing-

Kai: -growls and crosses arms- baka onna…get over it….

Silverwolf: -continues crying- (sniffle) read a-and review p-please…-sobs again-


	5. Chapter 5

Silverwolf: YA! I'm hyped man! Jeez, it's like I slept and now when I woke up I'm going crazy!

Kai: shit! –runs to a corner to hide from the crazy person-

Silverwolf: Heeheehehehehe! I'm still so giddy! I cant believe I got up in front of fifty people and sang Upside Down by A-teens XD lol

Kai: -still hiding-

Silverwolf: me doesn't own beyblade! And so I don't have to say it in the chapter, everyone is..um…six I think..yeah….hehe…

* * *

Kai glared, continuing to punch large holes into the punching bag in his room. He growled, kicking it, before sitting down on the ground with his arms crossed. He looked up, glaring at the thing, before taking dranzer from his pocket and launching the blade. It spun around swiftly, before it moved upwards and cut the rope that held the punching bag above the floor. It landed on the ground with a loud _thud_, before Kai picked dranzer up and sat on his bed.

He sat there patiently, just waiting for someone to get him and take him to training. His mind wandered, eventually settling on Rei. The Neko-jin that had kept him alive for so long…the one that Kai had known as his best friend. He hadn't seen the other at all after they had been separated, Voltaire had made sure of that. So now it was just Kai, alone by himself in a dark room in the east side of the abbey building. He wondered if Rei was doing better, but didn't cry. He had long ago used up his tears.

He looked up as the door opened and Voltaire walked in. The man noted that Kai had broken the punching bag, but he didn't look surprised. "Come on Kai… you have training to do…" he said, his eyes narrowed and his voice demanding. Kai nodded blandly, getting up and glaring at the man, before brushing past him and down the hall to the training room. He had learned that doing what they said was better, albeit the fact he hated it. He did as he was told, but didn't pass up the chance to insult the co-workers or act like he didn't understand something, just to frustrate them.

He made it to the training room, the image of determined confidence as he walked to the back of the room to wait for Voltaire. He was supposed to be fighting some androids they created that day. They were robots, but were stronger then most humans, and Voltaire was going to put Kai to the test by using them. Just then, Kai saw two people walking from the medical room, one with a few bruises and the other looking like he had gone through hell and back. He noticed the second one immediately as Rei, who looked like he had lost all hope as he walked with his head down and his shoulders drooping. The other boy with him had light violet hair, and looked pretty tough.

Kai stared at them for a second, before shaking off his shock. He was about to call out to Rei, but Voltaire walked into the room, roughly shoving Rei and the other out. Kai winced, feeling peculiarly guilty about Rei's hopeless look. Voltaire simply growled, walking to a room to the right and unlocking the door, walking in and coming back out with a control. He handed it to Boris, who had just walked out of the medical room. "You know what to do…hold nothing back brat…" Voltaire said, glaring back at Kai and leaving. Boris examined the control, switching it on. This caused two, very large robots to come out from the room he had just seen Voltaire enter. His eyes widened as one swung a long and thick chain at him.

He jumped up to dodge the chain, only to get hit and thrown across the room by a heavy blow to his side. He clutched at it, gasping for breath as he stood up. He growled, running at the first robot and jumping, sending a kick into the center part of it and breaking it. The second one raced at him, but he dodged it, sending a punch to the back of the circuitry, grabbing the wires and pulling them out. He kicked away from it, flipping backwards until he landed on his feet, panting as the robot fell to the ground.

He heard clapping from his left and darted a glance over, seeing Tala standing against the door frame, a sarcastic glint in his eye. "Very good, very good…" he said, smirking. Boris growled at him. "What the hell do you want kid?" he asked, raising a hand threateningly as he walked over to the boy. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…cool it….Voltaire has sent for you m'lord…" Tala said, bowing jokingly so that the tip of his nose touched the floor. Boris growled, smacking the back of Tala's head as he walked out.

"So…what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Tala asked, leaning against the door with his arms crossed. Kai shrugged, masking the fact that he was very happy to talk to one of his friends. "Training." He said calmly, his voice slightly cold. "Jeez Kai…" Tala murmured, walking over to him. "What happened to you?" he asked. Kai's eyes narrowed. "None of your business, Ivanov….I've just learned that leaning on others for support isn't always the best…" Kai said. He couldn't show he was weak…he couldn't show that he needed someone.

"Yeah…sure…." Tala muttered, looking away from him. "Kai…you've changed…and not for the better…" he added, putting a hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai abruptly pushed him away, giving him a serious look before heading towards the door. "Tala…I don't need friends…or help. I'm not weak anymore…" he said, his gaze to the floor as he continued walking towards his room. Tala shook his head sadly, also returning to his room.

--with Rei-chan!--

Rei sighed sadly as he flopped onto his bed, his opponent, Bryan, heading to his own room. "Jeez…he could've gone a little easier on me…" Rei muttered, coughing a few times before laying back and trying to relax. He closed his eyes in thought, his mind going over many things. He was an orphan. A kid without parents, and no one to care and save him from this hell. Not that anyone _would_…why help the cat-freak anyway? All he did was cause trouble. Rei smiled at the irony of the statement, turning over in the bed. His mind landed on his friend Kai.

He hadn't seen the other at all… but he _had_ seen Tala. The kid was almost everywhere! He had gotten a job as second in command somehow, so he took care of most of Boris' smaller jobs if the man was busy. Rei was slightly jealous of the other, but he didn't let it get in the way of their friendship. (A/N: Silverwolf: -choking and gagging from the sappy-ness- O.o)

Tala was the only one nice to him, besides Bryan, anyway. They all knew what it was like to be stuck there, so they decided to help each other. If only Kai had figured that out. From what Tala had told him from his earlier meetings with Kai, the other had turned cold. Rei sighed again, wondering what his friend was doing now…and if he was okay… things hadn't been going well for Rei lately; he seemed to be a favorite on the experimenting list. He had a lot of tests run on him daily, and it drove him mad. "Can't they just leave me alone?" he asked to no one, burying his face in the pillow and falling asleep.

Things could only get worse before they got better….

* * *

Silverwolf: -dancing to Kyrptonite- yeah baby!

Kai: o.o; shut up onna! That's annoying me!

Silverwolf: No! read and review peeps, I'm giving out chibi Rei and Kai plushies! n.n


	6. Chapter 6

Silverwolf: god… I'm so sorry! I have a perfectly good excuse for not updating…well, for the last two days anyway…but the other days, I was either sick or fluffy wouldn't lemme on. I couldn't get on this weekend before, cuz me and my parents and fluffy were out of town… o.o;

Kai: …-Watching Darkness with a bored look on his face-

Silverwolf: -smirks and sneaks up behind him.- BOO! –pushes his shoulder-

Kai: -boredly turns and looks at her.- …. –goes back to movie until Tyson comes in.-

Tyson: Kai! You stole dragoon!

Kai: no I didn't.

Tyson: Grr…yes you did! You're so stupid!

Kai: …at least I'm not the one named after a chicken company… -crosses arms and goes back to movie-

Silverwolf: O.o okie dokie, I don't own them, and I never will. Wah.

* * *

Rei sighed, walking down the hall again with Bryan. "Sometimes I wonder why they even bother. I obviously am not a good test subject since they have to keep on doing it…." Rei grumbled, crossing his arms and looking angrily to the floor. "I dunno… but they seem to disagree with you…" Bryan muttered thoughtfully, his hands in his pockets. "But why!" Rei wailed, a distressed look on the twelve-year-old's face. "I don't even like the stupid tests!" he added, ripping at his hair. Bryan blinked at him.

"I don't know why you're asking me…." Bryan muttered bluntly, looking up as they approached the testing lab door. "Good luck…" Bryan muttered, glaring at the door and leaving. Rei groaned, pushing it open and looking around. Same old lab. Boris was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and the testing kit next to him. "…I wonder why all you use is needles…. Is it because you can not afford anything else? I'd understand if that was the case…you're a terrible employee…" Rei said, looking down and examining the veins through his hands. He never had even a glimpse of daylight, so he was as pale as porcelain.

"If I were you I'd keep my mouth shut." Boris growled, walking over to him and pacing around him. "Tell me, Kon…. how do you manage to still insult me after so many years of punishment?" he asked, glaring at the shorter one. "Hehehe…" Rei chuckled dryly, looking up, "Disrespect for you. It's that simple, and you're just to stupid to see it." He said, hissing. "Hmm….witty, Kon…but insulting me isn't going to get you anywhere here and you should know it by now." He stated, ceasing his pacing. "Besides….it's rude." He added, smirking. "I know…it's exactly why I do it." Rei said nonchalantly.

"Be quiet." Boris said, his voice eerily calm. Rei shut his mouth immediately. "Now…we have a new test today…" whatever Boris said after that, Rei didn't know because he stopped listening. It was always the same thing, the only change was the name and effects of the test, and Rei had gotten to the point that he didn't care, as long as they finished the test and let him go back to his room. "…and when you are finished, we're sending you to Voltaire so he can dispose of you." Okay. That caught his attention. "Can you repeat that? I wasn't listening." He said boredly, wondering what Boris meant. He hadn't heard that term before, but he was sure it wasn't anything good…

* * *

After the test was over, Rei was sent to his room to wait for Boris to take him to Voltaire. Bryan had stopped by shortly after he had returned, leaning against the door frame. "..Hey, Bryan? I gotta question…" Rei said quietly, looking up. The slightly older kid raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" he asked, crossing his arms and yawning. "Well, I wasn't really listening when Boris was talking, again, and at the end he said something about, ' And when you are finished, we're sending you to Voltaire so he can dispose of you.' … what does that mean?" he asked curiously, tilting his head. Bryan's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Rei, you gotta get out of here…" he said seriously.

"Why?" Rei asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "I don't get what is so important about it…" he said quietly, confused by what the other meant. "Rei…they're gonna kill you if you don't leave. I'm gonna help you escape, but you cant tell them it was me who helped you, or else I'll end up taking your fate for you…" he said, an angry look on his face. Rei's eyes widened. "K-kill me? But why? I haven't done anything to them!" he said, shaking and leaning on the wall. "That's just it Rei…they think you're getting weak because you aren't fighting back anymore…verbal abuse doesn't harm them at all…" he growled, punching the wall.

"…" Rei didn't say anything, but nodded, sitting on the bed and trying to think of a plan with what little time he had left.

* * *

Kai paced his room, his arms crossed behind his back and his head up. He was thinking, since he had nothing better to do. He had just had an experiment run on him, and all of his memories were scattered, lost, or broken up… he knew a few things, such as the fact that he lived in the Abbey, he hated Voltaire and Boris, Tala was his only friend, and well…that was about it, he didn't know anything else. "Grr…what the heck were they trying to do!" he growled, leaning against the wall. He had a terrible headache, and his eyes had spots in them from trying to remember. He growled for the umpteenth time, flopping down on his bed.

He sighed and looked up as the door opened and Boris and Tala walked in, Tala sending him a look that said 'I'm sorry, but you did this yourself, and I cant really help you…'. Kai nodded at him, looking at the taller person that obviously wanted something from him. "What?" he asked, crossing his arms and sitting up. "I didn't do anything wrong, _you're_ the one that screwed _me_ up…" he grumbled, glaring at him. Boris just smirked. "You are coming with us so we can restore your memories…" he said, walking in and grabbing Kai by the arm, leading him out of the room. Tala followed quickly behind them, deciding to have a conversation with Kai.

"Kai…who all do you remember?…" he asked, frowning. Kai turned to him. "Hm…you, Boris, and Voltaire…and I think some weird kid with violet hair, but I don't remember anything other then his appearance, and even _that_ is vague…" he muttered, slipping his hands into his pockets. "..I knew you wouldn't remember him…" Tala grumbled, shaking his head. "Remember who? I don't know anyone else…" he said thoughtfully, racking his brains. "Don't hurt yourself, Hiwatari… and you don't need to know if you don't remember him…" he said quietly, leaving the other to his thoughts. He didn't want to get in trouble, because obviously Voltaire didn't want Kai to remember Rei…

-Just a few minutes later-

They finally made it to the lab, where a small, strange little machine was, sitting on a desk. Kai looked at it incredulously. "…what the heck is _that_!" he exclaimed, his face almost comical. "It's a memory retriever." Boris said simply, not wanting to talk to his boss' grandson anymore then necessary. "We are going to restore your memories." He said bluntly, almost as if he didn't want to. Oh well, at least he got to do one task that wasn't helpful to the brat…he was going to leave out all of the child's memories of Rei Kon.

Boris put the machine on the back of Kai's head, pressing the button on the back and watching as it glowed, the light transferring itself into Kai's brain cells and restoring the memory chamber, all except for one little space where the memory of the boy's friend resided. "Now. Get back to your room." Boris said coldly, kicking Kai out of the room with Tala. Kai grumbled, heading back to his room and brushing past the redhead.

Tala sighed, shaking his head and walking down the hall again, pausing when he heard conversing. "…And that kid that Boris hates, you know, Kon or something, they're going to inject him with the new formula…" "…But isn't that for the disposal of prisoners?" "Yep." The conversation ended as the two went back to their work. Tala, on the other hand, was horrified, and he rushed towards Rei's room in hopes of helping him. He made it there, only to find Rei gone. "Oh no… I didn't make it…" he said quietly, growling angrily a himself. He couldn't _believe_ this! If only he had been sooner…

* * *

Rei gulped as he looked down from the ledge he was climbing down from. "Bryan, this wall is too far up!" he exclaimed, looking down and squinting his eyes shut, clinging to the wall. "No it isn't! just go down slowly, you'll be fine!" Bryan said, trying to console the younger, terrified boy. It seemed to help a little as Rei moved down a few more spaces. Bryan had decided that he couldn't go with the younger, as it would make it easier for him to get caught. If they were both leaving the grounds, it would take longer and Bryan didn't think he could waste anymore time.

Rei sighed, letting his eyes slide open slowly before he dropped to the ground, landing on his feet. "Thank you Bryan! I wont forget this!" he said as he ran from the wall, sneaking through the gate and running out into the road. It led to a nearby city, where everyone's later adventures would begin and end.

He looked around, sighing as he slipped his hands into his pocket. Well, he was out. Now what? He didn't know anything besides life in the Abbey, or anything else for that matter. He growled, putting his palm to his forehead. 'How could I have been so stupid! I left without knowing anything about this place… then again…didn't get much warning did I?' he thought, looking around again. A few houses, a couple apartment buildings, a bunch of other buildings he didn't know the name of… too much stuff he had never seen before.

One thing was for sure though. He was going to get used to it, and he was going to make it until Kai and Tala were out of the Abbey. If not for himself, he should be strong for them.

* * *

Tala growled at himself for the fifth time, walking around. He couldn't tell Kai, as the other _still_ didn't remember anything about the black-haired neko-jin. He couldn't tell Bryan, because he barely knew the kid. What was he supposed to do? It was his fault, or so he thought. Just then, a familiar violet-haired kid walked up to him, panting. "Hey…Tala…" he said in between breaths, leaning against the wall. "What happened to you?" Tala asked, his usual sarcastic manner taking over. "He…I uh… you cant tell anyone, but I helped Rei escape… they were gonna-" he was cut off as Tala finally got over his shock. "Kill him." He finished, crossing his arms.

"…thanks…" Tala said, an immense feeling of relief washing over him. "I thought I was too late myself…you really don't know how thankful I am that you helped him, he was the one who basically helped me my first few days here…" he said, looking down. Bryan nodded in understanding. "Yeah…he helped me too…he didn't deserve to be here, Tala…he wasn't like us, yet he was here longer then the almighty Kai!" he exclaimed. Tala nodded, letting a smile occupy his features. "Yeah… but it's over for him…he's free now… all we gotta do, is wait for _us_ to be free…" he muttered.

Things were looking up.

* * *

Silverwolf: I didn't look at page length, so I just hope this is longer then the last chapter..lol.

Kai: …yeah… -glaring at Tyson-

Silverwolf: you guys get over it! –shoves them out.-

Kai: FREE! –runs-

Silverwolf: hey! Get back here! –chases- -looks back in- by the way, read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Silverwolf: X.X I did it again, didn't I?

Kai: Did what?…

silverwolf: Er..held an update off because of writers block..also, this time it was cause I was being transferred to a new room..with a new computer..which I have been grounded from for a while. I'm really really sorry! T.T

Kai: u.u;….

Silverwolf: Ahem. Anyway, since I now have free time, you will get an update. BTW, I don't own…;.;

* * *

"I told you he'd see it!"

"No you didn't…"

"Yes I did! Were you even listening!"

"..nope.."

"Grr!"

Two boys were arguing with each other, while a few others stood off at the side, watching them. The one who had started it was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, appearing to be about fourteen. The other, who looked about the same age, had Navy colored hair and dark blue eyes. Their names were Max and Tyson, and They currently had Rei and a younger boy with brown hair gawking at them. It was Rei's thirteenth birthday, (or anniversary, rather, of meeting them) and Rei had caught sight of the cake that Max had made, along with the help of Kenny, who was standing beside Rei. So now, Max was yelling at Tyson for letting him see it.

"I think they're over reacting…" Rei said bluntly, causing the boy next to him, Kenny, to nod. "Yeah…It was just a cake…you'd see it anyway.." he said, shrugging and scratching the back of his head. He continued staring at the two, who had settled for giving each other the silent treatment. Rei shook his head, knowing that they would be crawling back to each other and asking for forgiveness. It happened every time.

It didn't take long. Tyson frowned, before sighing, his shoulders slouching. He turned around slightly. "Sorry Max…" he mumbled, crossing his arms. Max also frowned, his head lowering. "Yeah, sorry for yelling.." he said quietly, also crossing his arms. Tyson sighed. "So…are we good?" he asked unsurely. Max seemed to think. "Yep." He said, turning to Rei. "Sorry you had to see it though.." he added, earning a laugh from the black haired neko-jin. "It doesn't matter; I would have seen it anyway." He said, grinning. Tyson and Max both nodded, before the four left the kitchen of Tyson's house and went into the living room.

Rei had escaped the Abbey, but he had not had anywhere to go. Luckily, Mr. Dickinsen found him and gave him a home with the blade breakers. He had joined their team, and was soon almost as good as Tyson. His skill had surprised the others, but he had gotten a warm welcome into the group all the same. He had been with them ever since, leading up to now. He thought about Kai every now and then, wondering how he was doing, and if he'd ever see him again. He missed his friend..a lot. Along with Tala, and Bryan. He owed a lot to the last, since he had helped him escape. He wanted to help them, but he didn't know how..so the most he could do, was hope that they got out soon.

* * *

Tala grumbled, looking through the hall. Kai and Bryan stood behind him, both of them silent and still. "C'mon.." the fourteen-year-old said, narrowing his eyes. The exit was _just_ up ahead. He darted forward, pausing by the door. The other two followed suit, Making sure to stay quiet. Tala nodded in approval, before putting his hand on the door and opening it. All of them blinked as the sunlight streamed onto them, but they raced out of the building when they heard alarms going off. "Shit! C'mon!" Tala said loudly, scaling the wall and moving out into the street. Kai and Bryan followed him, and all three ran for as long as they could. It wasn't long until they reached a small alley, where they hid.

"God…that was so close.." Tala mumbled. Bryan nodded. "Yeah..but we're free!" he hissed, a smirk going over his face. Kai, on the other hand, was at the edge of the alley, standing stock still and glaring out of it to make sure no one came near them. "Aww..he's still paranoid.." Tala said, yawning. Kai turned and glared at him. "I'm not paranoid, merely careful." He stated. "Come on. They aren't coming." He said bluntly, before shoving his hands into his pockets and walking down the street. He was glad that they were out, but he felt like something was missing.

He still didn't remember Rei, and it bothered Tala a little. Kai used to be at least a little bit happy..now it was like he was..well, dead. It disturbed Tala slightly, but he had gotten used to it by now…the most they could do was wait…but waiting was what they had done their whole life…

* * *

"What did you say?" asked a deep voice, belonging to none other then Boris.

"They're gone, sir." Said a girl, looking down.

"….What!" Boris yelled, glaring at her. He looked a little panicked.

"Uh…they escaped.." the girl said quietly, not looking up.

"We can't let Voltaire know!" Boris growled lowly, his eyes narrowing.

"Know what?" a cold voice asked from behind them. Boris slowly turned around and gulped. "W-well sir…Kai, along with two other trainees, has escaped.." he said quietly, glaring at the girl as if it was her fault. The girl quickly scurried off to get away from him. Boris turned back to Voltaire, who was giving him a strangely calm look. "Find them." He said simply. The underlying tone told him that something important was at stake if he didn't. Boris nodded, setting off and out of the Abbey.

* * *

Silverwolf: ack, this is all I can do for now. I have incredibly terrible writer's block…u.u I know it's terribly short..but please don't be awful mad at me..

Kai: ….

Silverwolf: er..yeah…R and R people…please? Pretty please? Just press the little blueish button…I need something to put me in a good mood after being grounded…;.;


	8. Chapter 8

Silverwolf: …okay..I know it's been months..but before you kill me..I just wanna say sorry? I've been balancing a lot of stuff lately like taking care of a two year old, hiding from my family because they keep fighting, being ignored by the person I love, dealing with people coming to look at my house before it gets sold, and my brother's bitching. I really can't help it. I've also been really sick and I can't eat or sleep either, and I can't go to the doctor or anything, so I've been trying to just wait it out and leave my parents alone so I'll stop being called a hypochondriac….And my Grammy died…. u.u

Kai: Heh…excuses…

Silverwolf: Eh..F-

Kai: Say it and I'll shoot you. I swear I will.

Silverwolf: O.O Er..okay..won't say it..less stalling..chappy! –hides-

Kai: -smirks- that wasn't hard was it? Silverwolf doesn't own beyblade. Thank god, too.

* * *

Rei sighed and looked over at the newest member of their team. The coldest and most stubborn person he'd ever met and remembered; Kai. He had almost had a heart attack when he was introduced to the team…

_Flashback_

Kai trudged along with his hands in his pockets, not even making an effort to keep up with the old man in front of him. "Come one now, Kai. We haven't got a lot of time." He said kindly over his shoulder, his spectacles glinting with the sunlight. Kai shrugged and sped up, but just barely. Mr. Dickenson nodded, before he suddenly halted on the sidewalk, causing Kai to almost crash into the old man. He gave him a curious look before glancing to the Dojo they'd stopped in front of, with four kids in front of it; One was typing away on a laptop while the other three seemed to be in some odd, three-membered wrestling match.

Suddenly a Blond-haired boy, about the age of fifteen, came tumbling out of the fight, rubbing a spot on his head before looking to the boy with the laptop, then Mr. Dickenson, and his face brightened. "Hi Mr. Dickenson! Me and Tyson got into a fight over a match again…and Rei got pulled into it, don't remember how.." He said, scratching his head idly as he watched the small tangle of limbs, emitting loud curses and yelling. Mr. Dickenson frowned a little. "Oh dear..boys? Boys? Tyson! Rei! Pay attention!" He cried, before the tangle and yelling ceased, and four stunned eyes locked onto him.

"Ahem..yes..well, boys, this is Kai, and he'll be joining your team.." Mr Dickenson said sheepishly, Kai merely ignoring them all. A navy-haired boy popped away from a glaring Chinese, walking towards Kai and extending a hand. "Hi, Kai! I'm Tyson, and this is my team, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask, because I know everything! Also, a few pointers that would be good are.." Kai had opened his eyes and was now giving him a rather annoyed look. "I already know who you are." He said bluntly, gesturing to Mr. Dickenson by jerking his head in the old man's direction. "You're Granger. The geek is Kenny, the blond is max, and the Chinese is Rei. You already know my name, so introductions are done." He finished, closing his eyes again.

Tyson stood on the spot, blinking in bewilderment for a few minutes and scratching the back of his head. "Eh..okay then.." He muttered, before wandering over to Mr. Dickenson. "Hey uh..Mr. Dickenson? Are you sure he's..er..safe?" He asked, tilting his head. The old man nodded. "Of course he is, m'boy! He's just..not used to you yet.." He said awkwardly, looking to Kai, who was still leaning on the mailbox. "..Yes..I shall be taking my leave; Try to make him feel at home." He said, before turning and leaving. Tyson blinked, before looking to the new member of the team that would soon grow to be his half-rival. Nobody seemed to notice the stunned and wide golden eyes that were locked onto the slate-haired blader..

_End Flashback_

But now..Kai seemed like he'd always been there…And it'd only been a week or so. Before that, Kai had been kept in a children's home, apparently orphaned or something; Nobody knew that Voltaire was still alive. Rei noticed that Kai still didn't seem to remember him, but it wasn't surprising. The lab experiments were usually permanent. Rei had accepted this, even though it saddened him greatly. His best friend..didn't even remember his existence… It was like losing a family member to death or something, only the 'dead one' was still alive and kicking, walking around and barking out insults towards Tyson on every chance he got. They both had become quick enemies, Rei'd noticed. It was a little strange, considering Tyson wasn't quick to make enemies. Maybe It was just Kai being his normal self…

Rei looked up from his musing, which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately, as a shadow was cast over him. He blinked and looked up, seeing familiar crimson eyes that held no recognition of the younger. He stared for a moment, before sighing. "Yes, Kai?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. A bit strange for the phoenix to be talking to him…. "Nothing. You were staring." He commented dryly, before sticking his hands into his pockets and smirking. Rei blinked, his face turning red. "Eh? Guess my mind must've wandered off…" he mumbled embarrassedly. Kai continued to smirk, but shrugged and turned, walking back off over to Kenny, who was inspecting the pheonix's beyblade and bitbeast.

_Man…I have got to stop letting my mind wander…. _Rei thought, standing and brushing the dirt off of his pants, before wandering into the Dojo and looking around. Max was hanging upside down over the edge of the recliner, a stick of pocky dangling from his mouth and a controller in his hand. Some version of final fantasy was on the screen, blearing battle music proudly. Rei shook his head, before going to his room and sitting down on his bed, taking a book out from under the pillow and flipping through it. It had random sketches in it, but most were of the small foursome from The abbey..Himself, Kai, Tala, and Bryan. Rei wondered where the other two were, but knew it'd be impossible to find out..he couldn't ask Kai, less he raise some unwanted questions, and looking for them was an idea that he dubbed as absolutely nuts.

He put the book back up as he heard footsteps, getting it hidden and looking up just in time to see Kai walk in. Rei blinked, finding it a little odd that Kai was even in the back part of the house, and shook what little shock he'd had off. "Can I help you?" He asked, trying not to sound too curious. Kai merely watched him, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. "You look familiar." He stated simply. Rei blinked. "Umm…Duh…you see me every day, Kai…" He mumbled quietly. "No..not like that..I mean…never mind." Kai finally growled, obviously not able to explain what he wanted. Rei knew what he meant, but he'd learned to hide it by now. "Oh…" he said quietly. He didn't want to encourage any type of memory triggers….it wasn't good for Kai, or for himself.

Rei shook his head, flopping down onto his bed and closing his eyes. Maybe a little sleep would help…..

Kai wandered back to the front of the house and sat on the couch, watching Max play final fantasy in a bored Manner. The blond didn't even seem to notice him. _'What is wrong with me? I can't explain exactly what's going on…Why does Rei seem familiar, when I've only known him a week?' _He wondered, frowning. He decided it was better not to dwell on it, considering it confused him. Confusion was a feeling he was rather happy avoiding. He got up and went through the kitchen and out to the back yard, sitting down beside the underground pool they had. Today was just getting worse and worse…But Kai had absolutely no idea how much weirder things would get in only a few short years…

* * *

Silverwolf: Blah..okay, finally done..x.x I'm tired, and I gotta get up early for grammys funeral…T.T it's not fair!

Kai: Heh…

Silverwolf: -Glares- what was that for?

Kai: Nothing.

Silverwolf: Yeah yeah…well, maybe people will review…if I'm lucky…AnimeObsessed, you got me clinging to your story now! I wanna know what happened! T.T It's driving me insane! Just..try…to update..and get..to the good part! X.x

Kai: Pshaw…

Silverwolf: -Rearranges Kai's statement and WHAPS him.-

Kai: Ow! Dammit!

Silverwolf: n.n R and R people!


End file.
